


nuisance

by hpxna (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hpxna
Summary: hinata shouyou and kozume kenma had known each other since they were children. or so at least shouyou thought. shouyou admired kenma heavily. he got good grades, was pretty, was funny, was pretty, was athletic, was pretty.shouyou was in love with kenma deeply but as far as they both knew, kenma was straighter than a ruler. he had went through numerous girlfriends, the large amount however due to him not being intetested and ignoring them. they ended up dumping him but never learned anyways, girls ended up going back to kenma. kenma was definitely popular amongst the students, had friends, and was born with a silver spoon in his mouth.shouyou was the complete opposite and had a total of 4 friends, no money, no boyfriends and no loving family to go home to, like kenma did. his friends don't even attend his school, the whole school considers him the weird loner.but he still persisted, couldn't accept that kenma was way out of his league, and continued to be a nuisance about it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	nuisance

"shouyou," yamaguchi repeated, "i'm sorry but he REALLY doesn't like you, what if you upset him? maybe you should just leave him alone!"

"yams is onto something, y'know." akaashi continued, "he'll probably think you're a creep shouyou. listen, he doesn't like you and that's okay-"

"no it fucking isn't!" bokuto interrupted, scoffing. "our baby crow is in love and we have no choice but to force kozume to love him."

"how about we don't." tobio scoffed but bokuto scowled in response.

"listen, look at my status, you fucking know? like, i'm not fucking poor, you know?" 

"bokuto-san just say you're fucking rich and go!" shouyou shouted in annoyance.

"OKAY WHO THE FUCK TAUGHT SHOUYOU THAT WORD?!" bokuto screamed and as all fingers pointed towards him, he let out a small "oh" and silenced.

"if we bribe kenma we can get him to date shou."

"you're on your own with this one." tadashi sighed, and tobio rubbed his back softly sighing.

"i guess it just isn't meant to be.."

\-----

"KOZUME KENMA YOU SAD SACK OF SHIT!" kuroo laughed, snatching kenma's DS and scoffing.

"i don't like him. he's weird and has no friends. he's poor, he's annoying and can't shut up. he probably just wants money from me. he's stupid. should i go on?" kenma scoffed.

"liar~~" tetsurou sang as he caught kenma looking through photos of this 'hinata shouyou' on his phone.

what he didn't know was that kenma was finding those photos to send to his friends and spread them throughout the school. 

shouyou got bullied, but there was no specific bully, everyone just kind of made fun of him. kenma was the root to this bullying, however. he would constantly spread rumours of shouyou and them knowing kenma had history with him, everyone believed them.

kozume kenma was a horrible person.


End file.
